Freezing the Pyro
by princessoferynlasagalen91
Summary: Followup to 'Warming the Iceman' what happens when Johnny gets sick during the winter? JohnBobby AU, pure fluff


Freezing the pyro

PrincessofErynLasagalen91

**Summary**: This is the followup to warming the Iceman. AU. Fluff and adorrrableness Lolxz...is that a word?

**Warnings**: Light Bobby/John slash so if you don't like it then click that back button and get out of my fic! Um...and also John's slight obsession with Warren's wings...hehe...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men and although I wish I owned Bobby and John, I don't.

**A/N**: Special thanks to the following for reviewing Warming the Iceman

eVilxSnare

xox say anything

Solo Maxwell-Yamato

mari

Akari- hayashi

Princess SimbiAni

Nixa Jane

Wise wolf

Jayla

--------------------

Bobby woke up to darkness. He turned over and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. The red digital numbers read three o'clock. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember what woke him up at three o'clock in the morning. Then he felt the heat radiating from the other side of the bed and the sweat soaking his t-shirt.

"Damn...why'd I fall in love with an oven?"

He shifted over to his boyfriend and nudged the other mutant.

"Come on, John, turn that down."

The brown-haired mutant groaned but didn't wake up.

"Johnny, I'm sweating over here. Can you please turn that down." Bobby gave John another nudge.

When the other boy didn't wake up or react, Bobby got off the bed and turned on the light. Now that he could see better, he rounded the bed and shook the firestarter.

"John, wake up."

Brown eyes fluttered open and closed until they adjusted to the light. "What?"

"John, you're making me sweat. Wait...you're sweating."

"Eww...I am." John said with a disgusted look on his face.

Bobby felt John's forehead and frowned," You're warm."

"Bobby, your hands are cold, of course I'm warm!" John mumbled as he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"No, Johnny, I mean warmer than usual." Bobby said as he reached over to the bedside table for a thermometer. He shoved it in his boyfriend's mouth and waited for the results. "Now let me see...your normal body temperature is 101.3. That would mean anything above that means you're sick."

John spit the thermometer back out and glared at Bobby," I am completely fine. I am not sick. It is three o'clock in the freaking morning, Bobby. Let me sleep! I have a danger room session in the morning."

Bobby didn't answer. Instead he took the thermometer and shoved it back into John's mouth. He held the other boy's mouth shut as he waited for the beeping to stop. When the thermometer finished beeping, Bobby took it back and examined the temperature stated.

"!04.6, Johnny. That is at least three degrees higher than normal."

The other mutant glared through the blankets as his boyfriend shuffled around the room.

"We're all out of medicine."

The fire mutant sighed as he threw back his blankets and sat up against the headboard. "I thought you brought some the last time you were out."

"We ran out I guess. You know you get sick at least twice a month during the winder." Bobby pointed out as he checked every drawer in their room for some tylenol.

"Bobby, go back to sleep. Let _me_ go back to sleep. We can get some from Dr. Grey in the morning." John said, waving his boyfriend back to the bed.

"You could get worse during the night." Bobby argued.

"It's three hours until I wake up for the danger room."

The ice mutant scowled as he grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on over his boxers. He slipped on a sweatshirt and his sneakers. "I'm going to get some now."

John almost jumped up when he heard his boyfriend's words," You can't! You can't go wake up Dr.Grey at three o'clock in the morning for medicine. I'm not even that sick."

"We went through this last year, John. You didn't want me to wake her up and you almost fried your brain. Dr. Grey said any higher and you would've had some serious brain damage." Bobby argued as he opened the door. "Stay. I'll be right back."

"NO! You cannot go. If we wake Mr. Summers one more time he will kill me." John exclaimed as he tried to get up from the bed. "Oh...wait...wooozy."

He sat back down and blinked until he could see correctly.

"You're getting dizzy already!" The blond-haired mutant yelled as he walked out the door. "Tell me again you're not sick."

The firestarter sighed again as he ushered his boyfriend out of the room," Just hurry up."

--------------------

Almost five minutes later, Bobby found himself standing in front of Jean Grey's door, a bit too nervous to knock. He wondered who would answer the door, Dr. Grey or Mr. Summers. Taking a deep breath, he knocked the door and was greeted by a rumpled looking Cyclops. The older mutant stared at Bobby from underneath his glasses.

"Jean?"

Bobby nodded and flinched when the door was slammed into his face. A few moments later Dr. Grey opened the door and asked," What's his temperature?"

This was almost a common experience for Bobby. John got sick during the winter so frequently that this was already the second time this year that Bobby had to see Jean in the middle of the night.

"104.6." Bobby replied.

"That's not too bad."

The telekinesis pressed a packet of tylenol in Bobby's hand and mumbled a goodnight before slamming the door.

When Bobby was walking back to his room, he heard the doctor's voice inside his head.

_Keep him hydrated and tell him we'd reschedule his danger room session if he's too sick._

Bobby smiled to himself as he thought of his boyfriend's reaction to not being let out into the danger room. Twice a week, they allowed him free reign in the danger room in exchange of no fire alarm incidents around the Institute. If Pyro didn't get his burning time, he turned into one snarky mutant. Not that he wasn't normally one anyway.

Picking up his pace, Bobby rounded the corner to the kitchen to see Logan sitting by the kitchen counter.

"The little midget sick again?" The wolf-like mutant asked, indicating the pack of tylenol in Bobby's hand.

"Yeah." Bobby replied, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of water. "And don't call him a midget. He's not that small."

"He's a short little mutant. I bet even the Kitten can take him out." Logan said with a smirk. "And besides, the kid's nothing without his lighter."

"John can set you on fire if you're smoking, which is 99.9 of the time." Bobby pointed out.

"And without anybody smoking, he's got no flame. I'll crush him."

Bobby narrowed his eyes as his protective-boyfriend streak arose," Then I'd have to cause another ice-age for kitties like you."

The older mutant chuckled to himself as he replied, "Nah, don't worry about the midget. I've seen what he can do inside taht danger room. Level 4, isn't he?"

Bobby felt a surge of pride go through him as he thought of his Level 4, pyromaniac boyfriend," John may be smaller than the rest of us but he's real powerful. The professor thinks that with practice he might not even need a lighter anymore."

"If only he wasn't sick half the winter." Logan remarked as Bobby left the kitchen.

"Trust me, it's a lot worse for me than it is for him."

Bobby could still hear the other mutant's laughter down the hall. When he opened the door to his room, he was met up with narrowed brown eyes.

"That took almost 25 mintues, Bobby! Do you know that I could've been asleep for 25 more mintues?"

The ice mutant blinked wordlessly before disgesting what the other mutant said," I ran into Wolverine in the kitchen."

"Eww...what did the furball want?" John asked as he reached for the medicine. "Gimme that!"

"He was calling you a midget again." Bobby replied.

The fire mutant popped a few pills into his mouth before replying," I'll show him midget! I'm going to fry that furball."

"You can't, Johnny. No fire outside the danger room, remember?" Bobby pointed out.

"Which always leads me to wonder why I staying in this place when I could've been burning houses with Magneto..." John trailed off as he closed his eyes, preparing to go back to sleep. "Oh yeah, that's right. I got seduced into staying here."

Bobby rolled his eyes before replying," You didn't seem to be complaining when your boyfriend 'seduced' you."

"Well...he was shoving his tongue down my throat and he promised me a lifetime supply of free air-conditioning." John mumbled. "Besides he was the best choice at the time. You know I really should've waited for Warren."

"You have an unhealthy obsession with Warren, Johnny." Bobby stated as he slid into the bed and wrapped an arm around John's waist.

"Not really, just his wings." John said. He turned around to face his boyfriend before speaking again," Any chance you'd sprout wings?"

"No, for the one millioneth time. I think you really should get so sleep." Bobby said, gently placing his lips on the other mutant's forehead.

"But those wings are such a turn-on." John mumbled, half-asleep.

"Then what about me?" Bobby asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"I only like you for your money."

Bobby looked down at his boyfriend and smiled at now he'd never openly admist why he liked him. Everytime Bobby had asked John why he liked him, the only response would either be his looks or his money. He knew that John secretly appreciated him, but his pride just wouldn't let him admit what other reasons there were. Unless he was drugged up or falling asleep.

John was so different from every other boy Bobby had knew. In front of everyone, John was a cocky bastard that liked to burn things. But with Bobby, he was the person that he was inside- insecure and needy.

--------------------

"AHHH!"

Bobby snapped awake when he felt someone pinching his arm. Hard.

He looked up to see Kitty smiling innocently at him.

"What do you want?" He grunted, pissed at having his sleep disturbed.

"Dr. Grey told me to come get you. John's at the labs."

At Kitty's words, he jumped out of bed and pulled his sneakers on," Why is he there?"

"Well, it's actually a pretty funny story." Kitty said with a laugh. "John walked into the kitchen this morning and you know how he's completely incoherrent in the morning. And you probably know he's sick already so that added up all together equals him blowing up the stove. And after blowing up the stove, he collasped on the floor."

"Kitty, that is not funny." Bobby said as he dashed out the door and ran towards the medical labs.

Once he reached the labs he ran through the doors and was relived to see John sitting up on a bed.

"Bobby!" John cried out as he caught sight of his boyfriend.

Bobby ran over to his boyfriend and enveloped him in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"He's perfectly fine. Temperature is down and he's free to go back to his room. Just make sure he gets some rest."

The two turned their heads to face Dr. Grey as she walked towards them.

"John, unfortuntely we will have to confiscate your lighter until you're not sick anymore. We don't want anymore incidents like the kitchen happening again."

John let out a high-pitched 'Nooo!' while Bobby tried to calm the other boy down.

"And you won't be able to go out this weekend. I don't want you getting any sicker."

This time it was Bobby's turn to yell," But I need to get more tylenol!"

"We have tylenol that we can provide you with, Bobby. You don't have to worry about that."

But Bobby was having none of it," But we had a date planned!"

"The Institute will be pretty much empty since everyone will be going out. Why don't you take advantage of that?"

John, meanwhile, was still too busy whining about the loss of his lighter to care.

"Bobby, there are a lot of things to do in the Institute. We have several movies that you probably haven't watched." Jean said reassuringly as she exited the room.

"She took my lighter, Bobby! My lighter!" John yelled as he grabbed onto his boyfriend's t-shirt. "My lighter!"

"Johnny, we can't go on our date anymore. Do you know how long we're been waiting for this chance to go out?" Bobby exclaimed, clearly very ticked off.

"My lighter!" John wailed.

Bobby glared at his boyfriend before pushing the other mutant's hands off of him. "Sometimes I really wonder what you love more- me or your lighter!"

--------------------

"This is all your fault, Pyro!" Bobby narrowed his blue eyes at his boyfriend. He stood in front of their window, watching the other students file into various cars for their night out.

"It is not my fault that I'm sick." John replied from his position on their bed. His temperature had lowered to 102.8 the previous day and he and Bobby had been given permission to join their classmates. But then it spiked back up to 105.3, which forced them to stay at the Institute.

"I hate it when you're sick." The blond-haired mutant almost whined.

"You're just mad cause you're not getting any." John teased as he laughed at his boyfriend's sullen expression.

"You're not getting any either so I wouldn't be saying anything." Bobby shot back.

"I'm too sick to care."

Bobby glared at the other mutant before replying," So am I so unappealing that you can't even find me sexy while you're sick?"

"I'm too busy coughing up my lungs to care." John replied. He opened his mouth to say something else but coughed into his sweatshirt clad arm instead.

"Stop spreading germs on my sweatshirt." Bobby said, sitting down on their bed.

"It's mine." John sniffed, kicking the other mutant in the hip.

"It says Drake, O2. I don't think your last name is Drake." Bobby said, giving John's leg a push.

"Don't you know that there's three things you should always get from your boyfriend?" John mumbled as he blindly tried to kick Bobby again.

"And what's those three things?"

"A sweatshirt, loads of kisses, and the best anniversary gift." John replied, looking up to see his boyfriend's reaction.

"I think I've completed all of these, don't you think?" Bobby smiled as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

"Hmm...more kisses would be nice." John said, closing his eyes and relishing in the feel of the other mutant's lips on his.

Bobby pulled away and breathlessly whispered,"You're still spreading germs."

"You're not really complaining, you lump of ice." John said, pulling Bobby back down to lock their lips together

--------------------

Kitten Kitty Pryde

A/n: I hope everyone enjoyed part two of Warming the Iceman.

**So I was thinking about writing a fic...which allows Johnny to endulge in his little obsession with Warren's wings which will be Warren/John. Would anybody be interested in reading that?**


End file.
